Rēśama Viśvāsa
Rēśama Viśvāsa (रेशमीविश्वास, Hindi for Silken Confidence) is one of the Dēvatā'ōṁ of Josho Adashino, and has been granted the Dēvatā'ōṁ title of the Spirit of Joy. She is also sometimes referred to by those who are in her Pakṣa as Rēśama Wolfpack, for her strength and ferocity in defending them when they call to her. She stands high in Josho's councils, one of the foremost of the Dēvatā'ōṁ, and one of Josho's most senior counselors, alongside Lānsara Camakīlā. She takes part in The Hell Tournament as the final member of Team Khajānēsē, led by Josho. Appearance Rēśama is light-skinned and of normal height, slightly shorter than average, but not stocky, with the proportions of a person somewhat taller than herself. While her actual age is a mere year, and she is, in essence, fully grown, due to her creation rather than birth, her appearance is that of a teenager, perhaps fifteen years old. She has long brown-black hair that falls straight down her back, but does not stray to the sides, and a near-circular face, slightly longer than it is wide. She has a small but not nonexistent bust, and typically wears either dresses or traditional clothing, rarely robes. Personality True to form as the Spirit of Joy, Rēśama has a confident, upbeat personality. She is socially vibrant, quick to introduce herself to and acquaint herself with anyone she meets, and easily becoming used to their presence, making friends in instants. Even if she is merely next to someone in a line or gathering, she will begin to know them without interacting with them at all, and makes friends feel happy and at ease, less guarded around her. Others find pleasure through simple conversation with her, and feel fine speaking of matters that they would otherwise keep to themselves. She is willing to speak on most anything, adapting to the mood of the conversation, and is quick to offer opinions and advice. Rēśama also has a talent of brightening the moods of others. From her, even the simplest of compliments, a mere congratulation, seems honoring to the recipient, advice from her cherished. A simple politeness or courtesy, a little added extra word, such as the dropping of a name where others would simply be vague, seems to make her words heartfelt rather than generic, unique and special rather than mass-produced. Her way into the trust of others, and her way of keeping that trust, has earned her one of the most devout of Pakṣa. Rēśama is able to find reason for joy in every part of daily existence, in parties and memories, even in less-than-enjoyable things, such as dirty streets, and being the butt of insults. Even when she speaks disdainfully of others, it is playful, and words of insult from her are still words of kindness. She enjoys life to the fullest, no matter the circumstances. Synopsis The Hell Tournament Saga Rēśama, along with the other Dēvatā'ōṁ of Josho, is created following the conclusion of the War of Awakening, when Josho becomes a Khajānēsē and gains the power to create Dēvatā'ōṁ as part of his Adhirōhaṇa. She is chosen as one of the higher-level Dēvatā'ōṁ, who do not wait in statue form for defense but rather serve Josho more actively. Following this, she is not seen again until the opening of the Hell Tournament Saga, when she enters the tournament as part of Team Khajānēsē. Abilities Extreme Flash Step: While her race has no specific technique for high-speed movement, Rēśama was created most similar to a Shinigami, and so utilizes flash step, and to great effect. Her speed is great enough that by snagging a tooth into a Hollow while running by, she was able to tear off and jerk a strip of skin with such momentum that he was decapitated. While she typically uses a powerful but only slightly faster than average flash step, her full-power Shunpo is great enough to separate her particles enough to allow her to phase through some objects, and Josho states that of all his followers, only she might be able to race with Seireitou Hyuga. Hand-to-Hand Mastery: Rēśama, while proficient with a sword, does not usually bear weapons, and instead relies on her high-level unarmed combat skills in battle. She is extremely skilled, to the point that she was able to defeat an armed Ken’omaru, who was fighting to kill in order to match her, without using full strength. She also uses a most interesting form of Reiatsu technique, where she covers one or more limbs in Reiatsu, and uses this Reiatsu for either slicing attacks or blunt blasting attacks, a highly effective combination. Dēvatā'ōṁ Forms: Like all Dēvatā'ōṁ of Josho, Rēśama has several forms she may take. The first is her basic form as a spiritual being, which may use special techniques and powers, and even channel prayer as her own self, but cannot utilize her Divine Gift, for her complete powers and form are spread throughout her people and tasks. The second is her full divine form, in which state she may use all her powers, and is several times the level of her normal state. The last form is her sealed statue form, in which she loses a physical form, her mental self going into a coma-like state, and her powers are sealed into an unbreakable statue form, where she waits until called to awaken. As one of the upper Dēvatā'ōṁ, she does not typically use this last form. Dances of Rain: The Channeling of Prayer that is granted to the adherents of Rēśama, and which only she herself may use completely, is the Dances of Rain. In Rēśama’s own words, “Dancing is an expression of happiness and an outlet of your energy, channeling your joy, my own strength, into the world.” By dancing specific dances, her followers may call her strength to aid them in ways that they wish. She herself may use the dances to conduct her own strength, causing powerful effects. The first Dance of Rain shown is the Dance of Spirit, which calls her own spirit down, to force its will upon her surroundings, causing earthquakes, tornadoes, emotional surges, or other things, depending on her current mood. As of yet, no other dances have been shown, though she implies that she has many. Divine Gift: The Divine Gift that Rēśama possesses is the Song of Reality, the “song which guides the dance to live as it could not on its own.” This is the full expression of her power in its true form, which she may use only when fully present, and not in her form as a spirit within her followers. By singing or emanating songs through her spiritual energy, Rēśama may cause a nearly infinite amount of effects, depending on the song, and her will. She may use these songs to increase her strength, to perform techniques, or for any number of strange abilities. For this purpose, she spends quite some time in the human world, discovering their songs and possible uses for these songs. Trivia * Rēśama is the first of the Dēvatā'ōṁ to be shown. * Rēśama is my first female character on BFF, and is based on a relative of mine. * If Rēśama had a databook page, it would say: ** Her favorite food is ice cream and her least favorite is spinach. ** Rēśama wishes to fight Andlaust. ** Rēśama’s favorite word is “life”. Quotes * (To Josho) “''You need not thank me, for you gave me life, and life is the greatest gift, one that can never be repaid.” * (To Ken'omaru Imikirau) “I dance into battle, for dancing gives me joy, and life is joy. So long as you do not despair, you shall always survive.”''